creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Third Eye Murders/@comment-24207890-20141010235727/@comment-24590886-20141011032157
First of all I'd like to say thank you for your comment. I tend to forget to ask myself some of these things and end up regretting it in the end. The next thing is this was my first pasta. It's about 2 years old and I had written it five times before I had uploaded it here. The more I look this over, the more I cringe. I can see a large amount of imformation that I neglected to put in or certain things that should have been left alone. Answers to your questions spoilers - John is actually an asexual. He does not have a sexual drive due to the abuse he suffered as a child. I was going to put this in the pasta however I was not confident enough in my writing skills at the time to tackle such a sensitive subject. This was actually going to be a very long pasta, however I came to the conclusion that cutting it into pieces would be the best. - I was not intending the reader to have any empathy for John. When I originally wrote this I wanted the reader to hate John. Despite him "not being all there" I wanted to create a conflict about how the reader felt about John and his actions. John's actions are stupid, sure he has mental disorders, but that can't possibly account for all of the damage that he has done. Again, I should have gone more into this as this factor is not at all visible in the pasta. - This story was supposed to, almost jarringly, whip you into the saga. I knew it would be a horrible beginning however in order for the rest of the saga to have as much effect as they will, I needed to risk it with this. I absolutley hate Markus's entry as well, yet at the time I could not effectively write this with the twist that Markus is the badguy. I've re-written this pasta a countless amount of times and still can not. It will simply be left out or more well hidden in the future. - I have many regrets about this saga. Many, many regrets. I have been trying to salvage this saga, the way it is and finish it while at the same time I'm conflicted with the thought of just scrapping this and starting anew. As of recent I have been rewriting this series. For some reason this seems to be getting attention which brings me back to the conflict of finishing it as is. - As we moved forward with this series we would be given more detail about what happend in the past. It would be a slow and somewhat hidden process with little details of it being thrown into the future stories. - I tried not to make it feel rushed, I have a bad habit of doing so. Again thank you for your comment. I believe that your ratings were fair and you certainly helped me think of a few crucial things. I hope you have a wonderful day!